Tu m'as abandonné
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Après la chute des anges, face aux étoiles, Dean repense à Castiel. Il l'a toujours aimé, sans le savoir. Jamais plus il n'aura l'occasion de lui dire son attachement. Jamais plus il n'aura l'occasion d'espérer vivre avec l'ange qui l'a sauvé. En regardant le dernier vestige que Castiel lui a laissé, tout se dénoue. (Destiel)


**Hey! Je commence à devenir une Destiel addict apparemment, alors je vous sers un petit OS du point de vue de Dean après la chute des anges. Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas un happy-end. Cette idée m'est venue soudainement, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite fic malgré son caractère triste.**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il l'avait abandonné. Après tant d'années passées ensemble. Après tant d'années à se chamailler, à se chercher, à s'aimer. Il l'avait abandonné. Il était parti de manière lâche, prétendant vouloir sauver quelque chose, mais en fait, il n'avait rien sauvé. Il n'avait fait que tout détruire. Après tant d'années passées à lui apprendre à vivre tel un humain, Dean se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir réussi sa mission. Castiel l'avait bel et bien abandonné cette fois. Sans même le prévenir, ni lui dire au revoir. Il le trahissait une nouvelle et dernière fois, après avoir causé la chute des anges, sa propre chute, celle de ses amis.

Dean regarda hargneusement le ciel. Tout était de sa faute. Tout venait de ce maudit ange, de Castiel. Il ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, jamais! Il le lui avait prouvé en gardant cette fichue tablette des anges avec lui. Il le lui avait prouvé en ne résistant pas face au contrôle des anges. Le regard de l'humain se baissa rapidement, sa tête suivant. Ca faisait mal. Il était blessé par ses constations. Alors c'était vrai, Castiel l'avait trahi, abandonné, et cette fois pour toujours. Ce genre de constations faisait très mal, l'homme ne put plus le nier. Il tenait trop à son ange gardien, après tout. Trop pour vivre sans lui.

L'ainé des Winchester prit sa tête entre ses mains. Que c'était douloureux de se sentir seul. Et si toute sa famille l'abandonnait? D'abord Mary, ensuite John, maintenant Castiel. Qui serait le prochain? Sam? La douleur s'empara de son être tout entier en comprenant que, finalement, même s'il perdait toute sa famille, il y aurait toujours une personne qui pourrait l'aider à surmonter le choc. Mais c'était cette personne qui l'avait abandonné lâchement pour sauver des êtres dont la destinée semblait complexe et toute faite. C'était cette personne là qui aurait pu le sauver de ses tristes envies de suicide en ce moment même, mais elle ne venait pas.

-Castiel, tu n'es qu'un lâche..., murmura Dean, sa voix étranglée par des sanglots retenus dans sa gorge.

Comment pouvait-il avoir osé le laisser seul, alors qu'il était en phase de réapprendre à vivre humainement? Alors qu'il allait être pardonné à force de patience? Une douce colère prit possession du corps humain. Pourquoi Castiel ne lui avait-il pas laissé de chance? Pourquoi? Et maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais lui demander. Il ne pourrait jamais plus regarder son ange gardien dans les yeux, voir son regard éclairé par cette éternelle lueur d'avidité en connaissances. Jamais plus il ne pourrait blaguer avec son ange, faire des allusions sur leur relation, l'enquiquiner en lui balançant des références qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Jamais plus il ne pourrait entendre sa voix douce et profonde. Jamais plus il ne pourrait espérer goûter une seule fois à ses lèvres. Des lèvres qui, des années durant, l'avaient toujours appelées sans qu'il ne veuille céder.

-Jamais plus je ne pourrais te dire que je t'aime, Castiel. J'espère que tu es fier de toi. Tu voulais éviter l'Apocalypse, mais tu viens de l'enclencher.

Dean secoua la tête. Maintenant qu'il avait vidé son sac, maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi la présence de son ange lui manquait autant, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Il n'allait pas rejoindre les membres morts de sa famille. Il n'allait pas abandonner, ni baisser les bras comme l'avait fait ce stupide ange. Il allait rester, vivre courageusement pour essayer de sauver son petit frère. Et lorsque la mort viendrait le chercher, il la savourerait avec joie. Ses doigts se déplacèrent jusqu'à une de ses poches et enserrèrent quelque chose. Un bout de papier.

Un vulgaire bout de papier, symbole et témoin de son amitié avec Castiel, l'ange maudit qui lui avait brisé le cœur. L'ange qui lui avait enlevé ses dernières forces. D'un geste de main, Dean déchira la photo qui le représentait faisant une grimace à un Castiel qui penchait la tête et avait un petit sourire en coin. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'une comédie. Castiel ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il ne l'avait jamais sauvé.

-Je te hais, Cas'...

* * *

**Rendez-vous plus bas pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous croyez que j'ai une place dans la communauté du Destiel!**


End file.
